dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Royals
Los Royals 'es una pareja constituida por Mark y Pilar que participan de Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race. Historia antes de Wikonculous Race ''Mark es el competidor con más retos ganados de Wiki Total, por así decirlo, el rey de Wiki Total y Pilar es la más popular de Facebook City, de la región de Social Networkland, digamos que la reina de la ciudad. La ambición de Marcos de seguir ganando retos hizo que quiera anotarse en Wikonculous Race, pero su status de "Rey" no quiere decir que se le va a hacer fácil conseguir un compañero de equipo. Al ver el anuncio de Wikonculous Race, Mark emprendió en la búsqueda de su compañero. '''Mark: Bien... ''-Sosteniendo una lista con los nombres de todos sus posibles compañeros de carrera.'' Ah... ''-Suspiró.'' Ponchi era el primero en la lista. Mark lo llamo por teléfono. Mark: ¡Hey Ponchi! ¿Ya viste el anuncio de la nueva temporada de Wiki Total? ¿Quieres entrar conmigo? Ponchi: Lo siento Mark, estoy con mi pololo... ''-Le corta la llamada.'' Mark: ''-Vuelve a suspirar.'' Bueno, sigamos. Y así, Mark llamó a Licca, Jota, Nofor, Vile... hasta incluso a Lance pero ninguno acepto la propuesta. Mark: Bueno, bueno, bueno... No te alarmes Mark, no entres en pánico. ''-Se decía asi mismo.'' ¿Y ahora a quién busco? Detrás de el pasaba Duncs en bicicleta. Duncs: ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en mi, si quiero suicidarme prefiero tomar cianuro! ''-Le gritó rapidamente.'' Mark: ¡De todas formas no pensaba caer tan bajo como para hacer pareja contigo! Pero bueno, dejemos de lado el protagonismo de Mark y pasemos a Pilar... Una chica segura de si misma, hambrienta de fama, que ira a por la gloria en Wikonculous Race... solo que... tiene un pequeño problema. No puede conseguir compañero. Pilar: Bueno, podria ganar este concurso sola, pero es obligatorio tener un compañero, que asco. ¿A quién puedo escoger? ''-Se preguntaba.'' Pilar fue en búsqueda de Juani y Caro sus mejores amigos en Facebook City, pero ninguno quería correr el riesgo de la carrera. Casi derrotada, Pilar se preguntaba porque, siendo la mas popular de la ciudad, nadie quería anotarse en la carrera con ella. Pilar: ¡Se supone que soy la reina de la ciudad! ¿Porque nadie quiere entrar conmigo? Por al lado de ella, pasaba Mark. Mark: ¡Se supone que soy el rey de Wiki Total! ¡No puedo quedarme fuera de la competencia! Pilar escuchó el quejido de Mark y fue enseguida hacia él. Pilar: ¡Oye, Mark! ¿Eres tú? ¡No te veia desde Horror Show! ¿Como es eso de que no puedes quedarte fuera de la competencia? Mark: ¿Uh? ''-Mark se sorprende.'' Hey Pil, ¿Como estas? Pues... veras, no consigo compañero para entrar a Wikonculous Race, y eso me tiene un poco fastidiado. Pilar: Oh... bueno, yo estoy en tu mismo caso. Soy la reina de esta ciudad y nadie quiere entrar conmigo, ¿Puedes creerlo? Mark: Bueno, yo soy el rey de Wiki Total y aquí estoy. ''-Ambos se ríen.'' Pilar: Oye, ¿Porque no entramos juntos? ''-Le ofreció Pilar.'' Mark: ¡Que genial idea! Tu eres la reina de aquí, yo el rey de Wiki Total... ¡Podriamos ser los Royals! Pilar: ¡Y participar vestidos como la realeza! Y esa es la tierna historia de como Pilar y Mark formaron a los Royals... Pero, ¡Hey! ¡Veamos que esta haciendo el conductor de esta cosa! Chari acaba de reunir a sus dos compañeros de presentación, Alek y Light. Chari: Bien chicos, las parejas ya se están conformando y necesito de su ayuda. Alek: ¿Necesitas ayuda para torturar a 20 parejas? Chari: Torturar es una palabra... Muy fuerte. Digamos que, divertirme con ellas. Light: Eso no tiene nada que ver con torturar. ''-Exclamó Light.'' Apariciones en Wikonculous Race * 1x01: Giving People Drama - Drama Total Wiki * 1x02: The Loud Beginning - The Loud House Wiki * 1x03: Tripping Through Dimensional Roles - Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal Wiki * 1x04: Eternal Party of Boomerangs - Villanos Wiki * 1x05: Regular Episode - Un Show Más Wiki * 1x06: The Worst Treasure Ever - One Piece Wiki * 1x07: Miraculos and Fight - Miraculous Ladybug Wiki * 1x08: Terratenientes - Terraria Wiki * 1x09: Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes - Youtubepedia Wiki * 1x10: And Then There Were Twelve - Ben 10 Wiki * 1x11: Lucky Legends - Monster Legends Wiki * 1x12: Once Upon a Race - Disney Wiki * 1x13: The (Un)Happiest Day - Clarence Wiki * 1x14: 'The Faking Dead '- The Walking Dead Wiki * 1x15: 'Return, Love and Die - '''Yandere Simulator Wiki. * 1x16: '''The Eight Hokages - '''Naruto Wiki. * 1x17: '''Aftermath: Next Class is Coming! '-'' Secuela (Solo aparece Mark). * 1x18: '''The 7 Most Disturbing Teams '- Creepypasta Wiki. Categoría:Parejas de WR